


Come on, Say You Love me Too

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betting, Hickeys, Love, Multi, Slow Build, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, Gabe, and Castiel all get together after school ends to make a summer bet/challenge. Dean made it up in 6th grade and they had been doing it ever since. However Castiel hasn't always liked some of the bets. And the one that they are doing this year may be a big problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Say You Love me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic! I will try to update as often as I can! Please tell me if I forgot to tag anything! I hope you like it! I'm sorry the first chapter is so short

Castiel wouldn't necessarily say he had been dreading summer. But on the last day of his junior year, he had a feeling this year's bet was going to be the worst one yet. Every year Dean had come up with an even crazier bet than the last. Castiel sent a silent prayer to whatever god was listening that it wouldn't be anything to horribly awkward or something outside of his comfort zone. Castiel needed to find Gabe so he could get a ride to the Roadhouse. Castiel walked down the already emptying halls towards auto-shop where he knew Dean and Gabe would still be talking. Castiel finally saw Gabe, Sam, and Dean all waiting for him laughing and talking about ideas for the bet. "Hey guys I'm ready to go. Sorry I'm late." "It ain't no big thing Cas. Come on let's go to the car." Dean had the most beautifully restored 67' chevrolet impala in Castiel's point of view. And Dean absolutely loved his car, enough to call it his baby. "Oh god. Please don't let the bet be bad this year" Castiel silently prayed as he sat in the front of the impala. "Dean I swear if this is like last year's bet I will kick your ass so hard" Sam said while glaring at his brother. "So Cas any ideas for the bet this year?" asked Dean with a smirk. Before Cas could utter a reply Gabriel butted in and almost yelled "WE SHOULD SEE HOW MANY CHICK'S NUMBERS WE CAN GET!" "Dude chill out, and Kali would KILL you." Dean laughed. Soon the Roadhouse was in view and Castiel gulped. "Oh god...here it goes" he whispered. Castiel stepped out of the car with a feeling of ultimate dread in his stomach.


End file.
